pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
C-Sealed Side Characters
The following is a list of side characters that appear in the side story C-Sealed in Another Body. Friends 'Sammy the Sigilyph' Sammy is the one who started this whole adventure. Sammy was the PRT member who saved Cecil from Pokéxtinction. When he was a human, Sammy enjoyed archaeology, and still enjoys it in his spare time, which isn't as often as it is for most Pokéumans in the Burgeon Base. Being one of the best PRT members in the base can take a decent chuck of time from one's schedule! Overall, Sammy stays cool and collected in the face of danger; however, he can start losing it during a crisis. Nature ---------------- *Calm Known Moves: ----------------- *Psychic 'Archie Reed the Ekans' Archie is Cecil's new best friend and roommate in Burgeon Base's Room 133. He has a speech disorder that causes him to lisp, extending some of the 's' sounds he says. He's been training a lot recently, in an attempt to someday manage to beat his battling rival, Monica. He's getting good, but he's not quite there. He's also not afraid to tell you a back story if you ask him! Nature ------------------- *Hardy Known Moves ------------------- *Coil *Fire Fang *Thunder Fang *Ice Fang Combo Attack(s) -------------------- *Elemental Fang 'Faith Churchill' Faith is a young, female Flaaffy who lives in Room 133 along with Archie and Cecil. She's easily excitable, and enjoys hanging out with her friends. (Especially Archie! :3) When she's startled, she accidentally flashes light from her tail. As a child, she was fascinated with electricity, and wanted to operate a lighthouse some day. Nature ----------------------- *Quirky Known Moves ------------------------ *Flash 'Monica the Dragonair' Cecil first met Monica when Archie had his routine Saturday afternoon battle with her. Monica's a fierce battler, even with her shorter size, but she has a kind heart. She possesses a strength that usually wouldn't come until a Dragonite, and a speed to match, both on land and in water. Her serpentine body allows her to glide through the water with ease. It's made her the captain of the Burgeon Base's swim team. Nature ----------------- *Mild Known Moves ----------------- *Aqua Tail *Agillity *Thunderbolt *Twister ''' Dante the Darmanitan' Dante is a muscular male Darmanitan who's in Cecil's Gym and Battle classes. He's been helping Cecil master his attacks, and assisting him in making them more powerful. He loves to battle, and is a worthy adversery. Nature - - - - - - - - *Brave Burgeon Base Staff 'Gwendolyn (Gwen) the Gardevoir' Gwendolyn (Or Gwen for short.) is the Headmistress for the Burgeon Base. She possesses a high intellect, and was attending a prestigious college back when she first transformed. Over the years, due to both an advancing age, and spending so much time during the day staring at the paperwork she fills out, she has started to become farsighted, causing her to have to wear a pair of golden, rectangular reading glasses. Although she may seem strict, she's actually very sweet if you get to know her. Nature ------------------ *Careful 'Lawrence the Lunatone' Lawrence the Lunatone serves as the Burgeon Base Hall Monitor. He ensures that everyone is in their beds at the proper time, and breaks up any fights in the hallways. (That is, if he sees them.) Lawrence is partially nocturnal, and is awake somewhere between noon to midnight. Nature ------------------- *Serious Known Moves ------------------- *Telekenisis 'The Lunch Ladies''' Ms. Andrews (Audino) and Ms. Swift (Togetic) serve as both lunch ladies and chefs for the Burgeon Base. The duo are quite skilled in cooking, and seem to demonstrate calm collectedness around newbies who can't chose breakfast. *coughcough* The only way to make the two mad is to either start a food fight, or linger in the cafeteria, making them unable to clean. Nature(s) ---------------------- *(Ms. Andrews) Mild *(Ms. Swift) Relaxed